


All In Your Head

by CompetitiveDonut7



Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M, Imagination, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompetitiveDonut7/pseuds/CompetitiveDonut7
Summary: Y/n moves away from her home to Tokyo to attend her dream university there. she was supposed to go with her friends but they got into another college, she was going into this new experience alone but there she was able to meet a very special someone on her journey of discovering herself.
Kudos: 2





	All In Your Head

It was a new start for Y/n but she was ready to take this new journey on her own, or so she thought. She was always an optimistic and strong girl she always wanted to make sure no one knew she was going through a hard time and always made sure she looked okay with what she had even if she was dying inside. 

It was the first day of college and she wasn't totally excited, definitely a part of her was feeling really nervous but she tried her best to conceal that part in her. She woke up even before the alarm not being able to get enough sleep from overthinking, she was used to that at this point so she didn't really care that much anymore, she knew getting a goodnight sleep is a luxury she'll probably never have. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom while scratching the back of her head yawning lightly.

She was done showering and washing up as she walked out of the bathroom drying her long h/c hair and walked over to her wardrobe and took put the outfit she planned 2 days hoping that would make her panic less. She sat down and started styling her hair and then started doing her makeup with music in the background. She lived with her alone since she was 19 and independent, also she wasn't planning on bringing her whole family with her to Tokyo just so she won't feel lonely. She wasn't that type of person no matter how much she loved her family.

She soon was ready to go, double-checking she got everything was in her backpack and turned off all the lights before making her way to the bus stop while putting her earphones on not really caring about her surroundings like always, she never really care about anyone but herself whenever she was alone, she wasn't the kind to look around and watch what the people around her were doing, she sat down waiting for the bus when she felt someone sit down next to her, she didn't spare a glance but she could tell that he was a guy from the smell of his cologne and she can also tell he's a little taller than her. She could see his blonde hair form the corner of her eye as it covered his face while he arched his back forward his face not off his psp.

She was quite into games herself but she would never have the courage to say anything or ask him anything she had in mind. She decided to shake off the curiosity she had and just focus on her music and wait for the bus. 'I am never going to see him again so it doesn't matter...' she thought to herself as she saw the bus pull up and they both stood up and walked to the bus door they were about to get on at the same time so they stood in front of the door of the bus as they stared at each other for few seconds her (e/c) meeting his yellow ones. "Hurry up lady we don't have all day!" the bus driver yelled over the loud noise of the bus engine. "A-ah yeah, sorry..." she apologized quietly before getting on the bus and making her way to the seat in the back. She sat down looking out the window completely ignoring the guy she just ran into and forget the moment they had outside the bus a few minutes ago that made her hurt skip a beat.

She then looked at her phone looking through her messages none of her 'best friends' texted her back and just left her on read every time she texts them. "Real people suck...' she muttered looking down at her phone. 

"Yeah they do..." A very faint and soft voice said making her turn her head to the side to see the boy from earlier still looking at his psp, she looked around searching for the owner of the voice. 'Who said that?' She thought to herself while looking around. "It was me, I said that." He said with a very small smile like he heard her thought. "Oh... Yeah they're awful, aren't they?" She said quietly as she looked down at her phone as she was actually about to watch an anime she's been meaning to watch. "Yeah they are." He said as he was super focused on his games but still responding to her.

She smiled softly, 'Maybe he's easier to approach than I thought.' She thought to herself as she looked up at him, he was taller than her but he was slouched down looking at his game so she didn't need to look up that much. "I am (y/n) (l/n) by the way..." she said softy as she held her hand out for a handshake. "Kenma...Kuzome Kenma...Nice to meet you (y/n)." He said quietly as he finally paused the game for the first time since he came here. "The pleasure is mine Kenma.." She said smiling with a faint blush as she shook her hand.

"Where are you heading?" she asked him as she looked over at him with a smile. "I am going to Tokyo University. It's my first day." He said quietly as he picked up where he left off with his game. She looked at him with her eyes slightly wider than before in shock. 

"I am actually heading there as well." She said softly as she looked at him actually pleasantly surprised about that fact. She was happy she actually knows someone cool who goes there. To others he may seem boring and antisocial but for whatever reason to her he seemed cool and that's all she wanted, to know someone cool who goes to her university.

She was receiving a few dirty looks from the people around her but she shrugged it off not really caring what other people thought, she was happy so she didn't care. They talked a few more along the ride but they soon reached their stop. They grabbed their bags and made their way off the bus as the fresh air hit their faces. It was such a refreshing cool breeze, it seemed like finally (y/n) could genuinely smile once more.

"So here is a crazier question. What's your major?' She asked smiling as she hoped he would say literature because that's what she was studying. "Computer science. I want to learn programing and make my own video games." He said smiling as he looked at her. She was slightly disappointed but ultimately nodded still finding it pretty cool. He followed up with a question, "how about you?" she looked up at him with a smile.

"Literature." She said smiling before adding, " I want to become a teacher, I never had any good teacher whom I truly loved or admired, so I want to become the opposite of that and make sure my students love me and love the subject that I teach." She said as her smile unconsciously became wider making Kenma smile admiringly at her finding her talking about something she loves like that very adorable, of course he doesn't have the guts to say that so he just nods slowly and says,

"That's cool..." 

She walked with him around campus as they started sharing some of their stories from high school days, since they still had an hour to spare before their first class. They have different majors but they had classes and gabs in the same time so at least that was good. 

"So you and your friend Kuro seemed to have a very strong bond." She said chuckling softly as they both sat down on an empty bench eating soft serve that they got from the cafeteria. A lot of people passed by them some gave them a few glances, some didn't notice, but either way (y/n) eyes moved from Kenma to her ice cream and didn't look at anyone else.

"Yeah, you can say that.." he said softly as he licked his ice cream nodding his head slowly, he looked at her before taking out a napkin and wiped off the ice cream from the side of her lips with a small smile. "You could be really clumsy you know? Good thing I am here." He said with a very soft chuckle as she just smiled admiringly up at him. "Yeah...good thing you're here..." She said softly before wearing her earphones with a smile and started listening to music and talked to him as he played on his psp passing time.

A few months passed as the friendship between Kenma and (y/n) only grew stronger as time passed, they both were very introverted so they never really made any other friends in their classes. A few tried to talk to (y/n) but she just ended the conversation quickly not actually planning on making any other friends, for her Kenma was more than enough. He always kept her company, he never judged her for her music taste or for her preference when it comes to what she liked to watch, he was always there for her for comfort when she needed and that's all she needed.

It was currently the weekend so the two were just chilling in (y/n)'s apartment. She turned on the TV to make noise in the background since she didn't like sitting in complete silence, while she was actually on her phone the whole time. "So what are you feeling today Pizza or McDonald's?" she asked smiling as she looked over at her friend who was laying next to her on her queen sized bed. "I am actually kind of craving pizza right now." He said smiling as he took his eyes off the game for a few seconds to look at her before turning his gaze to the game once more.

"Good choice." She said chuckling before ordering a medium stuffed crust chicken ranch pizza and laid in bed waiting once more. "What movie do you feel like watching today?" She asked as she pulled up Netflix and started scrolling through the movies looking for something interesting. "Anything is fine by me." He replied still looking at his phone trying to get past this hard level he was on. 

"Okay then, let me show you this movie, it's an amazing anime movie called 'Your Name'." She said with a smile as she glanced at him before turning to the TV screen and put on the movie then paused. "Let's wait till the pizza comes so there won't be any distractions." She said smiling and he just nodded in response. 

About 20 minutes passed before the bell rang as she got up while grabbing the money from her nightstand before making her way to the door to pay for the pizza. She got the pizza and paid the delivery boy before shutting the door and made her way up the stairs and placed the pizza between her and Kenma on the bed as she put on the movie. He opened the box and grabbed a slice and started eating making her chuckle as she put on the movie she was planning to watch and grabbed a coke from her mini fridge and opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice and started watching the movie with Kenma.

After the hour and forty minutes of the moviewere over (y/n) had tears running down her face, this movie always made her tear up for some reason but thats why she liked it so much. "It's really good isn't it?" She asked smiling as she looked over at Kenya who nodded, he seemed to be as moved by the movie but not to the extent of tearing up like (y/n) did. 

"How many times have you watched that movie?" He asked smiling at her softly as she watched like it was the first time she watched it. "10.." she said quietly as she looked at him smiling sheepishly making him laugh slightly. 

"And you still cried?" 

"Aish shut up!" She said laughing as she threw a pillow on him before feeling her phone vibrate longer than usual signing it's was a call. She picked up the phone to see its her mom calling. 

"Hey mom what's up?" She answered with a smile as she laid back in bed once more after closing the half eating pizza box. 

"Hey sweetheart. How's college?" 

"Its good mom. I told you yesterday about everything." She said smiling softly.

"Did you make any friends from your major?" She asked softly as you can hear the concern in her voice making (y/n) sigh.

"I told you I don't like any of them. And I am okay like that so don't worry." She said softly as she rubbed her face tiredly.

"Fine if you say so..but on a totally unrelated note. Me and your father are coming over tomorrow morning. We decided we will stay with you in Tokyo for a few months so you don't feel too lonely or homesick. And you know we wanted to go stay at Tokyo for a while anyway. So you don't have to feel bad or feel like we came all the way for you." 

She sighed softly knowing her mom was worried about her being alone and thats why she was actually coming over. "Fine mom. I have college tomorrow so I will send you the passcode." She said softly as she sat up and grabbed the pizza box and walked out of the room and going to the kitchen to put it in the fridge. 

"Okay great! I will see you soon sweetheart. I love you!" She said softly excitement was clear in her voice. 

"I love you too mom..goodnight.." she said softly before hanging up once her mom said goodnight back before going up to her room once more. "Parents right?" She said chuckling as she sat in the bed next to Kenma once more. 

"You don't wanna see them?"

"No I do..but they can worry too much sometimes.." she said sighing softly as she laid back in bed tiredly. "I think I am gonna go to bed...goodnight Kenma..." she said softly as she got under the sheets and snuggle close to her body pillow. 

"Goodnight (y/n).." he said quietly before kissing her head gently and got up. He clapped his hands twice to turn off the lightly before going out and shutting the door.

She smiled holding the pillow closer to her as she closed her eyes a few tears escaped her eyes.

_________________________________________

"You can't be serious. Wii is more enjoyable than xbox. I said what I said." (Y/n) said chuckling as she looked at him as he just looked back at her obviously offended by her precious statement. "I don't think you've played Xbox right before." Was all he said a she looked straight ahead. 

"Oh my god. Fine teach me then." She said laughing lightly as she looked at him with a wide smile. 

Its been 4 months since she started college and she was pretty happy, or so she thought. Her ex friends totally stopped talking to her 1 month into college she felt like they finally got rid of her so she just never texted them or tried to get in contact with them again. 

Her parents have been staying with her for a month now and she was actually pretty happy about it. She felt less homesick and she realised how much she missed being around her parents so she wasn't complaining.

"Okay then. Your place today and we will play the right way. By the end you of day I will make you take back this last statement." He said as he looked at her with a smile. 

"Deal." She replied chuckling lightly at his determination. 

______

"I am back!!" She yelled as she walked in followed by kenma. "Welcome back (y/n). Dinner is almost ready. I will call you down when its done." She said smiling as (y/n) nodded in response and got up to her room. 

She started setting up the Xbox while Kenma was looking through the games she got. "You've got a lot of amazing games and you dare say you like Wii more." He said as he picked a game and put it in as they started it. 

They played for an hour or so before (y/n)'s started calling her down for dinner. "Coming!" She replies back as she stood up as she paused the single player game and looked at the empty spot to her right. "I will be right back..stay right here." She said smiling 

"You know I won't go anywhere.." he replied with a soft smile. 

"Yeah you won't.." she said smiling softly as a few tears rolled down her eyes. She wiped them quickly before walking downstairs and started having dinner with her parents who seemed to have something they had to say but were very hesitant.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused as she looked up at them as they were exchanging glances since she sat down.

"We actually are very worried about you sweetie.." Her mom said softly with a small frown.

"You've been acting..a little weird.." Her dad said softly as he looked at her worriedly.

"Yeah...we heard you talking to yourself yesterday...." Her mom said softly as she looked at her before her father continued. "You always get a pair of drinks a pair of everything actually....and take out two controllers for the games..when there is only you..." he said softly as he looked at her sadly. 

(Y/n) looked at them shocked that they noticed. She recalled all her memories with Kenma, he was actually never there, not in the bus station, not with her on the bus, not with her in campus, he never exsited anywhere but her head. 

She looked at her parents with eyes filled with tears as she felt her heart ache terribly. All this time she pretended her favourite character from her favorite anime was real just to fill the emptiness she felt because of moving away from her family and her friends ignoring her. 

"I was so alone...for the first time I didn't know what to do...everyone is really different I couldn't get along with anyone...." she said as she started crying her eyes out at the dinner table as she looked down gripping her shirt. Every night her imagination widen she couldn't help but find happiness in anything but the scenarios she created. The real world sucked. The real people sucked even more. She couldn't make friends or find any little joy in anything she did. So she made up a whole world in her head. A world she was happy in...a world she wasn't alone in...a world she loved..

Her mom got up and embraced her tightly. She couldn't believe she left her daughter suffer like that alone and go through all that on her own. "I love you sweetheart. And you'll find amazing people I promise.." she whispered softly as she teared up slightly after seeing (y/n) break down in front of her like that. 

(Y/n) hugged her tightly as she couldn't hold back anymore. All the emotions she stored and bottled for so long were now let out as she started sobbing loudly in her mothers embrace not wanting to let go.

She avoided real people at all costs after the people she trusted the most disappointed her. She created the bus scenario in her head for the first time as a joke to pass time on the bus but slowly through out the months she spend alone it became an addiction. She couldn't stop making these scenarios because they always made her happier than her real life. But this happiness was all in her head.


End file.
